Haruto Namikaze and the FoxDragon Who Lived
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: Harry is fused with three otherworldy babies when Voldemort attacks. How will this affect his life? Superpowered!Haru/GinLayne.
1. Life at Number 4

Haruto Namikaze-Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

I don't own this!

Once upon a time, in the 1980's, there was a boy. This boy's name is Haruto James Namikaze-Potter, and he is running from his cousin Dudley, who prefers to be called Dan. He has a look of mischief on his face, and is currently thinking, _He really shouldn't chase me, _as he weaves a Portal.

"AAAAAAAH!" his cousin screamed from the school roof.

_He really shouldn't. Oh, well. He's friendly with me enough to know the consequences._

"I heard about what you did to Dudley, freak," said Vernon Dursley.

"Alright, exactly what did I do to him?"

"You used that… freakishness to send him to the school roof!"

"It wasn't freakishness. It was channeling," said Haruto.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" yelled his so called uncle.

Haru went to his room. Technically speaking it was a cupboard, but only outwardly. Inwardly, it was a magically expanded room that included a training dummy, a bookshelf, a closet, two simulator helmets for training, an equipment shelf, and a tatami mat on the floor for sleeping. He went straight to simulation training.

He found himself surrounded by oni of his mother Hikari's world, and trollocs and myrrdraal of Uncle Lews' world. He put himself into position. He was ready. They wouldn't be.

"Fuuton: Kaze Kamehameha Daibakuha! Amatsuhi no Tate!"

A huge ball of light and wind nearly as big as a beastly Trolloc, and definitely big as a Myrrdraal began to devour and shred the attackers. Once it reached the center of the attackers, it exploded in a huge flash and bang, shredding and exploded any potential survivors. Minus Haru, who had a shield of Heaven fire protecting him. He folded his hands, steepling his first two fingers. Weaving his wind natured chakra and fire natured _saidin_ together, he readied himself for the next challenge.

A dark cloaked man with fire for eyes and mouth appeared before him.

_Ishamael! What am I going to do now?_ Haru quickly formulated a plan. Quickly he wove balefire and wind together and murmured kage bunshin no jutsu _sotto voce._ He threw the balefire shuriken and kept throwing. He then performed kawarimi with the bunshin behind him. Pretty soon afterwards, a white fire blossomed from Haru's fingers to wipe the Forsaken sim from existence.

Once he got back from sim training, he noticed his weights doubling. The weights were _saidin_ warded to increase their poundage as his body could take more. He was currently up to 75 pounds a limb.

He wished that bat of a math teacher hadn't caught him and Dan playing. Dan had gotten in trouble, and so had he, after he tried to defend him. He growled in the back of his throat. Then he grinned. He would be pranking her at least once a detention for this one. This afternoon, he turned her hair purple. Tomorrow, he would try to turn her paper blue, with the letters in fluorescent green. He he he.

"Oi, Haru! We going to train today?" shouted Dudley through the door.

"Sure! I'll be out in a bit!"

On Dudley's seventh birthday, they went to the zoo.

"Where do you want to go first, the mammals, the aviary, or the herpetarium?"

Haru and Dan had a whispered conversation.

"The herpetarium."

When they got there, they quickly found an interesting snake: a Brazilian Fer de Lance.

Haru hissed at it.

"_So, were you raised here or in Brazil?"_

"_Here," _hissed the snake.

"_Would you like me to get you out? It wouldn't be Brazil, but I could keep you warm if you stayed with me."_

"_I accept your offer, young speaker."_

Haru vanished the glass.

"AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL WE TELL YOU TO."

Haruto sweatdropped. Locks and bolts didn't hold him in. He didn't even need a lock pick. Then he realized something.

A small pointy head poked out of his shirt.

"_When shall I eat next?"_

"_Very soon. I will summon your meal now."_

Haru flipped through three hand seals. Three hand seals were all he needed to summon a dumb beast. As the Jinchuuriki, adoptive son and heir of Kyuubi no Hikari, Ruler of Beasts, he could summon any common creature. With a little extra, he could also summon his mother's Kitsune.

Shortly later, Aunt Marge, the _oban_, came to visit her precious ikkle Diddikins, who, to her great horror insisted on being called Dan.

"You don't think he's too skinny, do you Petunia? I heard it's a sign of _illness._ Maybe he _caught_ something from that _freak _of a nephew of yours, no offense to you, Petunia."

"On the contrary, Marge. Dan's quite bulked up and well muscled, despite the _obesity_ that seems to run in the Dursley family."

"Oh."

Later that day, the elder Dursleys were gossiping about freaks, and decided to include Petunia. Dan and Haru were listening in.

"No offense to you, Petunia, but your sister was a real bad egg."

"Um, yes. Do you know where Dan and Haru are? I need them to do something for me."

"Um. Have you been listening to what we've been saying, Petunia?"

"Not really. I was just thinking what a good influence Haru is on Dan. I was worried that Dan would turn into a bully, but Haru changed that. There's a gang of bullies, but Haru and Dan are turning into the anti-bullies of the neighborhood."

"I don't see how they could, they're way too scrawny! Especially the other boy."

Petunia smiled. She knew what would happen next. Dudley stepped out of nowhere. Petunia was wearing a fully fledged smirk.

"Actually, Haru's stronger than me. He's got more strength in his genes than I do. But not for much longer," said Dan.

Vernie dearest paled, and Murgatroit gasped. "What do you mean, for not much longer?"

"Oi! Haru! 3… Haru stepped over to Dan 2… Haru lifted Dan's shirt. There are circles and lines of runes on his stomach. In blood. 1!"

Haru completed the runes, and slammed his hand into Dan's gut. Dan started changing. First, his ears receded into his head. Then, fuzzy red ones sprouted. At last, they receded, to be replaced by pointy elfin ears. His eyes were a slitted golden, and his hair was very different. He had a total makeover.

"This is my brother. I am just as freakish as he is, now," said the newly blond streaked redhead, Dan.

"The only reason I stayed with you was Dan. I'm leaving, and I never want to see your ugly mug again," said Petunia.

And so they left.

A/N. In this A.U., James and Lily had their orphaned newborn cousin, Naruto, and two foundlings, a leftover Saiyajin, and the dragon reborn from Wheel of Time. Naruto has Kyuubi, the nine tailed spirit fox, Hikari, sealed inside him. She has a divine bloodline that allows Haruto to subvert the killing curse. Saiyajin are very strong, fast, and have overpowered techniques. The dragon reborn channels _saidin,_ which has a bunch of really cool techniques. The traveling technique, the warding techniques, and the balefire technique are my favorites. The balefire technique is like an undo button. The stronger the balefire, the more of a critter's past is deleted. When the dark wanker attacked, he tried to kill all four babies at the same time. With Kyuubi no Hikari's techniques, the dragon-baby's accidental channeling, the four became one. Apologies to WOT fans who dislike my deviations from that canon.


	2. The Birth of GinLayne

I don't own anything except the mixed characters, Haruto and Gin Layne. You'll be meeting her soon.

Chapter 2 The Birth of Gin Layne

Chances are, you probably think you know a lot about the Weasley clan. Chances are, you'd also be wrong. But if you said they had seven children, six boys and a girl, you'd be only mostly right. You see, three different families could lay claim to her. It began like this…

One day, shortly after Voldemort fell, Arthur Weasley was fired from his ministry job. He and his young family had to move to his birth country. A land in another world…

_TDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwl_

His youngest child, Ginny, became fused with someone in a high place… Elayne Trakand, the daughter heir of Andor. This is how it happened.

They caught Logain early. There was the same clamor as it had been originally, and so, Ginny climbed the palace walls one bright day…

"You know, you're not _supposed _to be up there," said Elayne. "But I suppose it's okay. Come on down here, you'll see better."

Ginny scrambled down, and Elayne edged off, holding her hand toward Ginny. Ginny took it, and Elayne whispered, "I know a better spot, come on."

Elayne took Ginny to a secret hiding place that was accidentally warded with saidar to keep anyone who hadn't been with Elayne once before out.

"You know, it's a real shame they got him in a cage like that," said Ginny.

"Yeah. I heard he told the Aes Sedai that captured him that he didn't want to hurt them."

Ginny screwed up her face as though she was thinking.

"I wish… I wish… That the wards would collapse.. and that he would get free without them knowing!"

"Look beside you, um…"

"Ginny."

"Look beside you, Ginny," exclaimed Elayne.

Ginny looked beside her. There he was, Logain, in all his escaped glory!

_TDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwl_

Soon after Logain escaped, Ginny and Elayne met to wish for stuff. What they wished for generally happened, and their strength in magic and saidar grew. As their strength grew, so did their friendship. Ginny learned about life as royalty, and Elayne learned about our world… The Wizarding World anyway.

Then, Ginny turned eleven. Her dad told her she'd have to go to school in his old world, soon.

_TDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwlTDwl_

Ginny ran to hers and Elayne's secret hiding place, crying that she wasn't going to get to be close to her. Elayne and Ginny had warded it so that they would know when the other was there, so Elayne showed up rather quickly.

"Ginny, we have a way we can be together," said Elayne, joining hands with Ginny. "I Wish that me and Ginny could be together! That we could share our troubles, and never worry about separation together! That we could meet our hero, and love him together!"

A great burst of light surrounded the two, and together, one person with Ginny's red hair and Elayne's closed blue eyes fell into it…

A.N. This is a response to Anon, who reviewed sometime yesterday, or early today. Yeah, but if I only did that, then I wouldn't be able to make Haruto a ninja. If I had,  
where would Naruto be? Taking the nine tails out of Naruto is something that takes all the fun of him out. If I sealed the Kyuubi into Harry as opposed to Naruto, you guys would wonder what happened to Naruto, who would be parentless, Kyuubiless, and not much fun to write or read about. Trying to mesh the two fandoms, with Harry mostly taking Naruto's place, but Naruto existing separately, would have been painfully difficult. Just putting Kyuubi in Harry, leaving Harry to wreak havoc on the  
wizarding world, and forgetting that Naruto ever existed probably wouldn't work out very well.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruto Namikaze and the Philosopher's Stone

Haruto Namikaze and the Fox Dragon who Lived

Chapter 3

Where did Haru, Dan, and Petunia Go?

You see, after they left, Petunia got divorced from Vernon, and changed her name back to Evans. Then this happened…

_Dragon who lived Dragon who lived Dragon who lived Dragon who lived…._

"Where will we live now?" asked Petunia.

"I have an idea," said Haruto.

Haruto started flipping through hand seals. He flipped through quite a few. At the end, he cried, "Okaa-sama no hijutsu: Saisho no Tsubasa! Mother's secret art: First Wing!"

Twin white wings sprouted from the shoulders of Haruto. Energy radiated and swirled around him.

"Fuinpou: Shakuhou Kyuubi! Sealing art: Release Nine tails!!"

When the smoke finally cleared, there she stood. A tall stately female with long red hair and slitted green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue kimono, and had nine long fox tails.

Petunia and Dan gaped that this stately, beautiful woman had been sealed in Haruto.

"What? You were expecting my true form?" asked Hikari.

That closed their mouths.

_The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived_

So they moved to one of Kyuubi no Hikari's old lairs. This lair was quite the distance from Privet drive. In fact, it was right next to Konoha, which provoked this reaction from Dan:

"Yes! Do we get to be ninja? Please? Please?"

"If you're willing to work hard enough, son." Petunia said.

And so, they became Ninja. Or, more specifically, they became ninja in training. Shortly after getting in the academy, Dan graduated. Haruto would have graduated, but he was prejudiced against, because his whisker marks and lightning scar were said to be demonic. Also, he didn't want to 'show off,' so he was the dead last. But it was by choice...

Also, Haruto could smell the crush pheromones put off by Hinata Hyuuga. He was able to boost her confidence, and she soon became the top kunoichi in training. Consequentially, when it came time to graduate….

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Namikaze Haruto."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Urusai, Dobe! I don't want to hear you squeal like a stupid fanboy," said Sasuke.

"I am not your fan boy, Sasu no baka!"

Then he turned to Hinata, and said, "Care to let me show them why I yelled?"

"O-okay Haruto-kun," said Hinata.

And with that, Haruto snogged Hinata but good! It ended with Hinata fainting in Haruto's arms. So, maybe she's still a little nervous…

Did I mention that this all happened a year early? Sasu-Haru-Hina was only a team for the summer, before they- plus Dan- got a major S- rank 7 year mission: To attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry….

"Well, 'Aru, yer got ever'thin'?" this, of course, was Hagrid.

"Yes, sir," said Haru.

And then the five proceeded to grab on to an old boot, which whisked them to Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley

Haruto Namikaze And the Fox Dragon Who Lived

Diagon Alley

I don't own WOT, H.P. Naruto, or anything else.

"'N' that'd be Gringotts, the Wizardin' bank," said Hagrid. "That's where we keep our money stored when we ain't usin' it. It's run by goblins, which means it's the safest place yew can put yer valuables, outside of 'ogwarts, that is."

Haru filed this knowledge away for future reference. _Right, Haru, if they get something small out of here, and Gringotts gets broken into but not robbed, you know that small something is what they wanted._ Not that Haru thought he'd need this information….

When Hagrid actually picked up the stone, he began to wonder. Haru discreetly used an illusion to cover up the activation of his bloodline limit. _It's some kind of spirit preserver… The Philosopher's Stone?_

He leaned over to Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata- chan, would you look inside that bag for me?"

"Hai ((yes))," said Hinata. "Iwa desu.((It's a rock))"

"Ano, Hagrid-san, what's in the bag," asked Haru, in a very low voice.

"Can't tell you, 'Aru," said Hagrid in a low voice. "That's between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Okay. Don't worry," said Haru as Hagrid's face paled. "We know how to keep secrets."

After they left Gringotts, Hagrid dropped them off at Madam Malkin's, while he went to The Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up. It must have been a pretty strong pick me up if it could pick Hagrid up.

"Hogwarts, dearies? I've got another one right over there for Hogwarts, too," said Madam Malkin, gesturing at a blond boy. "Just a minute, and I'll be right with you."

"Hullo," said the kid in a bored drawl. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Un," said Haru.

"Where are you from? You're obviously not from around here, by your outfits," said the boy.

"We live in the hidden continent," said Haru.

"And your parents? They were our kind, weren't they?"

"All of us here have long standing shinobi bloodlines flowing through their veins," said Haru, who really wasn't lying.

"Hinata Hyuuga," said the Hyuuga heiress, as an introduction. "My family is famous for seeing through walls and over great distances."

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the onyx haired shinobi. "My family is famous for being able to copy any non-bloodline technique we see, whether it is physical or magical."

"Haruto Namikaze and Dan Evans," the two boys said. "Our bloodline makes us adept at wandless magic," said Dan. "Among other things," said Haru.

"Of course, we all intend to be Gryffindors," said Haru.

"Speak for yourself, Haru baka," said Sasuke, with a mocking grin.

"Except for Sasu baka, he hasn't got the guts."

Draco Malfoy left the shop wondering if all he'd ever been taught about Gryffindors were all wrong.

Haru-Tachi was eventually measured, and after ice cream with Hagrid, they went to Ollivander's.

_TDhlTDhlTDhlTDhlTDhl TDhlTDhlTDhlTDhlTDhl_

"Ahh, Namikaze san," addressed old man Ollivander. "I've been expecting you. Now, who is to go first?"

Hinata boldly stepped forward. She was handed a swishy 12 inch wand of cherry wood. It didn't work. She tried six more wands. They didn't work either.

"Ahh, Here we are! A holly wand with core of unicorn tail, 11 inches, swishy. Try it!"

Hinata got that one. Sasuke was next. He got 'Oak, 12 inches, core of dragon heartstring, rather stiff, good for transfiguration.' Then it was Dan's turn. He got a fifteen inch wand of holly and dragon heartstring. Then it was Haru's turn.

Haru was handed three different wands before he said, "Mr. Ollivander, can I just summon my purchases? I can feel them at the back of the store."

"This is highly unusual," said Mr. Ollivander. "Very well."

Haru summoned a rather long wand, and it was accompanied by a shining youkai fang.

"Eighteen inches, holly, core of dragon heartstring, kitsune and oosaru tail fur, and phoenix feather. Two feet, ten inches, Fangs of The Mother of all Kitsune, and Bardock the Saiyajin, heron-marked, power wrought blade. The wand will be good for anything when used moderately, and the sword is the greatest my father ever forged. Before madness took him, he told me, 'Keep the sword and the wand for the fox dragon who lived, and when he comes, let him have it.' Indeed, these weapons are completely suited to you. Whiskers of a fox, mark of the dragon, and the scar of one who has lived. You can keep the sword, it was never mine to sell."

_The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived_

After they left, they got their books and went to the Leaky Cauldron for a good night's rest.

The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived The Dragon who lived

A.N. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably attempt to tell where GinLayne wound up in one or two chapters. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!


	5. The Train, part 1

Haruto Namikaze and the Fox Dragon who Lived

A.N. Please forgive me, W o T fans! It could have been!

When Hagrid dropped off Haru, Dan, Sasuke, and Hinata, he had said that the information was on the ticket. Well, as we all know, it said 'Platform 9 ¾'. It didn't say where it was, or how to get to it. Thus, when September 1st rolled around, they didn't exactly know what to do.

"Haru-kun," addressed Hinata, "Do you think I could activate my Byakugan?"

"You don't need to," said Haru. "I scanned this place for anything resembling chakra, and there's something like a Genjutsu over there," he finished, pointing at the border in between platform nine and ten.

And so, Team 7 plus Dan boarded the Hogwarts Express. They went back to the back of the train, where they found an empty compartment. They sat down, and just waited. Then Draco walked in.

"Future Gryffindors. Why would you want to be in a house with mudbloods and blood traitors?"

"The Purebloods have been around for ages, and are becoming weak and inbred. I have told you that I was descended from a long line of purebloods," said Haru.

"Yes," asked Draco.

"I am descended from four different types of lines," said Haru, flaring his ki just a little, so the entire compartment was filled with it. "It has made me stronger, not otherwise."

"My mother was a civilian," said Hinata.

"Being a civilian is about equivalent to being a muggle in our culture," said Dan. "Both of my parents were civilians, but I had a blood technique used on me, and now I'm his brother," he finished, pointing at Haru.

"The only one here that's a pureblood is Sasuke here," said Haru. "He's weak, too. Hasn't even activated his Sharingan."

"I'm weakest, though," murmured Hinata, poking her fingers together.

"I need to start training you, then," said Haru.

"Thank you, Haru," said Hinata.

"Watch out, Sasuke, If you don't accept one of ours training, you're going be the weakest link," said Dan.

"Are you four even types," Draco asked Haru.

"Yeah," said Haru.

"How could that have happened?"

Haru lifted his fringe.

Before we detail Draco's reaction, you should know, people knew that the Potters had taken in their Oriental cousin. Lucius Malfoy himself saw James Potter take in the two foundlings, and had told the other Death Eaters. Severus Snape had told Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore had deduced much from the appearance of baby Haruto. Basically, it wasn't completely unknown. At least, Draco knew.

And now, the reaction.


	6. GinLayne

Haruto Namikaze and the Fox Dragon Who Lived

Suzaku Williams

6. Two or Three for Company

Draco Malfoy stared at the being before him.

"You're the fused boy aren't you," he said, wonderingly.

Ron darted down the hall, looking for a place that the Twins wouldn't find him with Lee Jordan's pet Tarantula. He ducked into the next to last compartment where Hermione was, told her he needed to hide, and hid in the trunk bin just in time to hear what Haruto had to say.

"Yes. I am the fox dragon who lived, Konoha's terrible ape, and a mahou shounen as well."

_I suppose Mahou Shounen means wizard, but what's a Konoha? Is he a magical crea—?_

Ron's thoughts were cut off by a loud whooshing sound. It ended with a thud. "Hinataaa," a voice yelled from the other compartment. "Haruto," a voice gasped. "Gomen."

The train screeched to a halt. Kids started rushing off, not knowing what had happened in the last compartment. Ron dropped out of his container, and he and Hermione rushed next door.

They flung the compartment door open, to see an extremely worried Haruto, and a somewhat injured Hinata. Red chakra surrounded her, adding slight tips to her ears and fingernails. Haruto was too scared to try to mend her ribs, he could only hold them stable. There on the floor was someone that Ron hadn't seen in a bit…

"Ginny," he exclaimed, rushing to her and picking her up. She was totally out.

"Magical Exhaustion," said Haru, moving Hinata out into the hall. Ron followed him.

"She's my sister," said Ron. "My little sister. Let me take her."

_Meanwhile, in Professor Dumbledore's office…_

One name vanished from its place on the list. _Odd,_ thought Professor Dumbledore. _They don't usually do that,_ as a similar name was put on this year's list. _Ahh, we have another one._

_The two girls, Ginny and Elayne, stepped toward each other, coming together in a way that shouldn't have been possible. Where one red headed girl with brown eyes should have been, and another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes should have been, stood a solitary girl with blond streaked red hair, and dark blue eyes with brown undertones._ _Ginny? Does this mean what I think it means?_

'_I-I think it means we're just me, now! This is the strangest thing ever.'_

'_I totally agree... but look! Wherever we are, there's another girl.'_

_A black headed girl with pearl colored eyes came walking towards them._

'_Where are we?' She asks. 'What should I call you?'_

'_Ummm,' thought the other girl as the brown undertone of her eyes made themselves more obvious. 'Call me GinLayne,' she communicated, before her eyes flashed __**very**__ blue. 'I am the Daughter Heir of the Lion Throne of Andor,' she thought, crossing her arms under her breasts. _

'_You are a princess,' murmured Hinata. 'I-I am a sort of princess, Hinata,' she managed, gesturing at herself by way of introduction. Elayne spoke, 'Well then, hold your head high, as befits a princess. Are your people strong? Are they kind? You ought to be proud of your people!'_

'_I am proud of my _people_,' Hinata said softly. 'Just, I'm not strong enough for them.'_

'_Well then, we'll wish for strength. Join hands, Hinata,' said Elayne, as one half of her body turned very freckled, and the eye on that side turned brown. The other half turned nicely tanned but not freckled. Hinata joined hands with GinLayne, and they all wished for strength..._


End file.
